Language
by Nightglider124
Summary: The ability to learn any language instantaneously is extraordinary and highly convenient. But, it's not always so simple. Not when a certain Princess with said ability has a boyfriend who she certainly doesn't want to upset. ONESHOT. Please R&R!


**Author's Note:** _Just a little some-some that came to mind a while ago and this has been sitting in my tumblr drafts for a looong time._

 _Something fluffy and post-tokyo._

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

There was something utterly astounding about the country. The culture was fascinating and the sights of old style buildings surrounding them were simply gorgeous.

It was like standing in the middle of Tokyo all over again. It was just as overwhelming and they felt lost to say the least.

The Titans found themselves standing amongst crowds in a bustling street, not far from the main city. Shanghai was not a place they thought they would ever get the chance to see.

But, this was no vacation.

After a series of distress calls, followed by static from Bushido, the team had decided to step in and investigate on the whereabouts of the honorary Titan. Their friend had been following a lead which had originated in his own place of origin of Japan but had ultimately led him to China.

He had sent transmissions from Chengdu, then Beijing before his last in Shanghai.

It was hot, there were people everywhere and they weren't sure where to look or _what_ exactly they were looking for.

Oh, and Beast Boy wouldn't shut up about visiting the Great wall of China, considering he was right about it being where they were going... this time around.

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose as Raven's demon eyes started forming beneath her hood at Beast Boy's high pitched whimpering.

"Beast Boy, please. We'll sight see when we have the chance and _after_ we've got an idea on Bushido's status." Robin sighed, throwing him a glance.

The changeling grinned, his fang poking out over his lip.

"Deal! But you better not be lying!" Beast Boy huffed,

"You are _such_ a child." Raven muttered,

"I am _not_!" He grumbled,

The empath rolled her eyes and glared at him, "Ooh... convincing argument.

Robin inhaled a deep breath, feeling very much like a den mother, rather than a leader.

Starfire gently laced her fingers with his and offered him an affectionate smile.

He turned his head to meet her eyes and returned the smile; his exhaustion visible from the stress lines around his mouth. She gave his hand a squeeze and cast a glance over at the bickering two.

"Friends... please, it has been a tiring journey for us all. May we not just do the powering through and make the headway with the mission at hand?" She asked, softly.

Raven relaxed and took a step back from Beast Boy, pulling her hood up more securely again. Beast Boy folded his arms over his chest and nodded to Starfire, giving her an apologetic smile. Her green eyes drifted to Cyborg who didn't seem to be terribly invested in what was going on. He was too busy stuffing dumplings into his mouth.

Starfire quirked a smile at her cybernetic friend whose cheeks looked ready to burst,

"Cyborg... perhaps it would be wise to slow down?" She suggested, barely containing a giggle.

"Mmph?" He responded, tilting his head at her.

Starfire lost it and curled up in the air, laughing at his expression. Beast Boy soon chimed in with his hyena laugh and Raven graciously offered a small smile.

Robin felt the wave of relief wash over him and he allowed himself a smirk too. He was grateful for Starfire's clever distraction to settle the team, even if she hadn't intended it to be at Cyborg's expense, per se.

Cyborg gave a hard swallow, putting away all the dumplings and wiped his mouth, "Alright, alright... enough of yer' laughin' at me. I haven't eaten since we left. I was dying!"

"I'd say that's a little dramatic." Raven murmured, raising an eyebrow,

"You don't know, Rae... _you don't know."_ He replied in mock horror; enough to drag another tiny smile from her.

Raven rolled her eyes and Starfire beamed at her friends' mellowed behaviours.

Robin pulled her into his side a little as they continued to move through the streets of Shanghai.

"I'm thinking of putting you in charge instead, you know." He teased, brushing his thumb over her skin.

Starfire giggled, "I do not know what you mean."

He rolled his eyes behind his mask, "You calmed them down so quickly."

She shrugged and swung their joint hands, playfully, "I believe that is... appealing to their better sides. They merely need the reminding of what is the situation at hand."

He glanced at her, "Hey, I _do_ that."

She raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Without the yelling."

"Oh."

Starfire grinned and kissed his cheek, "Come, let us continue with out search for Bushido."

Robin nodded and turned to face the others, "Alright, let's get moving into deeper Shanghai."

Cyborg nodded, dragging out a guidebook so _very_ similar to Robin's.

"So, where you thinking?"

Robin scanned a page of his book, " _Xuhui_ seems to be one of the last locations that Bushido checked in at."

Cyborg shrugged, "Okay... so lead the way."

The boy wonder looked left and right, his expression contorting in frustration, "Mm... I'm not sure where that is. The maps not completely clear and I don't know much Chinese besides hello..."

The largest Titan grinned and lumbered over, placing his hands on Starfire's shoulders, "That's 'ite because we've got our little translator, remember?"

Robin visibly tensed and he avoided Starfire's eyes as she hesitantly looked to him for a response.

"What'd you say, Star? Get to lip locking and learn us some Mandarin, girl!" Cyborg encouraged,

Starfire bit her lip and nodded, "I suppose it would aid us in travelling around the city at a quicker pace."

The cybernetic teen stepped away and they waited for a moment.

Feeling torn, Starfire remained where she was, shuffling her feet on the spot. She turned to look at Robin who had turned suspiciously quiet.

Reaching for his hand, she murmured, "Robin..."

He looked up and she could see how hard he was trying to portray nonchalance over what she was being asked to do.

"Cyborg's right... it'd be a big help... really, it's fine, Star." He told her, but the stiffness in his posture told her something else entirely.

Starfire's shoulders slumped and she nodded, turning to scan the crowds of people. Her emerald orbs alighted on a teenage boy who looked roughly about her age. She deemed he would have a sufficient grasp on the Chinese language.

Unable to help herself, she peered over her shoulder at Robin once more and her heart twisted. He was looking off to the side, desperately trying to restrain himself from walking over to stop her. His fists were clenched at his sides and her poor boyfriend just looked like he didn't want to be there at all.

She closed her eyes and took a breath.

Starfire moved towards the teenage boy but stopped short, relaxing and timidly nodding at the Chinese boy who merely blinked and walked around her.

"What's up, Star?" Beast Boy queried,

She sighed, "I refuse to engage in lip contact to learn the language we require."

Robin looked up instantly, "What?"

Starfire smiled and made her way over to him, taking his hands in hers,

"I can see how much discomfort it causes you. I refuse to hurt you like that."

He was touched but he felt like he had to offer, "But, Star... it's just knowledge for you..."

She shrugged, "At first, it was, yes. However, I have grown to cherish the kisses as a romantic gesture. It is special between us. And, I am aware how much the kissing means to you. I would not wish to upset you in such a way."

Robin's smile was slow as it spread over his features. His heartbeat increased and there were nervous flutters in his stomach.

He released a breath and rubbed his nose against hers, making her blush, "Thank you, Star." Robin whispered,

"Anything for you." She returned, causing him to feel dizzy in the best way.

"Staaar... how are we supposed to figure out which way to go?" Beast Boy whined,

Starfire turned to look at her friend and shrugged, "The traditional way of reading the guidebook. Apologies friends, but I will not do it; not when I know it would hurt Robin."

Beast Boy opened his mouth to moan again but Raven cuffed the back of his head, "Stop being lazy and just look it up. She has her reasons and they're good reasons. Stop being a brat."

"I'm not being a _brat_. You are!" Beast Boy complained,

Raven rolled her eyes, snatching the guidebook from Cyborg whose tongue was poking out in the concentration as he scowled at the page.

She scanned the words and nodded in the western direction, "That way."

Beast Boy blinked at her, "How did you know that?"

"Funny thing... I _read_ it." She snorted, walking ahead of the rest of them.

Cyborg and Beast Boy shrugged and simply followed the sorceress who seemed to know where she was going. Starfire pressed her lips to Robin's in a brief and tender moment.

She pulled back, satisfied with his dazed expression. Starfire giggled and tugged on his gloved hands,

"Come, my love... let us follow." She murmured,

Robin nodded, the smile never fading from his lips,

"Right behind you, Star."


End file.
